


bcc:

by tawnyPort



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawnyPort/pseuds/tawnyPort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise-kun,</p><p>I’m sorry but I don’t understand what you mean. I’ve double checked the address on the email multiple times and I only sent it to the intended recipient. Something seems to have gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bcc:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IDetestTragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDetestTragedy/gifts).



from: **‘Tetsuya Kuroko’** tkuroko@mail.sdsu.edu

to: **‘Ryouta Kise’** ryokise@umich.edu

 

Kise-kun,

Now that we’re emailing I am no longer able to tell when you’re trying to be funny and when you’re being serious, but please stop insisting that Kagami-kun ‘stole’ me when we agreed to go to the same university. It rarely gets below 9 C in San Diego and it’s almost always sunny. How is the weather in Michigan?

I think my decision will make sense to you in a few weeks.

\--------------------------------------------------

from: **‘Tetsuya Kuroko’** tkuroko@mail.sdsu.edu

to: **‘Daiki Aomine’** daomine@umich.edu

 

Aomine-kun,

I'm sure you don't need me to explain why you accusing me of abandoning you is ironic. The University of Michigan is not an easy school to get into either for basketball or academics, after all.  Kagami-kun and I have been playing together for three years. It makes sense we'd go to university to play together too. Besides, it’s not like you’re alone there. Kise-kun has also decided to attend the University of Michigan. Have you not seen him at practice?

\--------------------------------------------------

from: **‘Tetsuya Kuroko’** tkuroko@mail.sdsu.edu

to: **‘Daiki Aomine’** daomine@umich.edu

 

  
\--------------------------------------------------

from: **‘Tetsuya Kuroko’** tkuroko@mail.sdsu.edu

to: **‘Daiki Aomine’** daomine@umich.edu

 

Aomine-kun,

I do think it was funny or I wouldn’t have done it.

\--------------------------------------------------

from: **‘Tetsuya Kuroko’** tkuroko@mail.sdsu.edu

to: **‘Ryouta Kise’** ryokise@umich.edu

 

Kise-kun,

I don’t know why Aomine-kun won’t speak to you in practice but I think it probably has something to do with you accepting an offer to the same university as him and not telling him so. I told you that he wouldn’t think it was as fun as you did. I am beginning to think Aomine-kun may not actually has a sense of humor at all, but that’s beside the point. Have you considered apologizing?

\--------------------------------------------------

from: **‘Tetsuya Kuroko’** tkuroko@mail.sdsu.edu

to: **‘Daiki Aomine’** daomine@umich.edu

 

Aomine-kun,

He was trying to apologize. It’s not Kise-kun’s fault that he nearly showed you up in a one-on-one. Maybe if you’d spend more time at practice you wouldn’t have fallen for his new moves. Believe it or not, Kise-kun is actually very motivated. Now that I’m as far away as I am, he may want to make you his new rival. I don’t blame him. I think you two will be well-matched there, especially considering you’ve played together before. You should give him a chance. You should also start taking things more seriously.  We’re not in high school anymore. 

\--------------------------------------------------

from: **‘Tetsuya Kuroko’** tkuroko@mail.sdsu.edu

to: **‘Ryouta Kise’** ryokise@umich.edu

 

Kise-kun,

Thank you for the link to the article. I haven’t subscribed to the Wolverines newsletter but it’s nice to know you’re following the Aztecs. I think you and Aomine-kun should both be proud of yourselves for making such a big impression in such a small time. The article does mention how unusual it is to have two Japanese "international students" from the same middle school together on the same university team. I guess in that sense you’re probably something of a curiosity, but I think what you said about Aomine-kun calling it a ‘sideshow’ probably isn’t accurate. Are you sure he didn’t mean sidebar? I’m taking a journalism class this semester and apparently that’s what they call that kind of small special interest article. Either way, I’m glad you’re having fun there. You might want to spend some time getting to know the rest of the team if you can. It’ll be a good opportunity to practice your English and you can’t always depend on Aomine-kun to keep you company.  I’m surprised to hear he’s attending practices again after being moved to the second string.

\--------------------------------------------------

from:  **‘Tetsuya Kuroko’**  tkuroko@mail.sdsu.edu

to:  **‘Daiki Aomine’**  daomine@umich.edu

 

Aomine-kun,

I realize you are disappointed about being moved to the second string but I warned you, and Kagami-kun warned you, and Kise-kun and Momoi-san both say they warned you, and I’m sure your coach warned you. Things have changed. In Japan you were competing for a place here but you were a shark in a small pond. Here you are competing for millions of dollars and you are a medium fish in a very big pond. You’re only going to be a bigger fish if you work for it.

Part of that, by the way, is taking care of yourself. Kise-kun is amazed that you continue to wear shorts even though it’s below freezing when you leave together for morning practice. Please stop being so stubborn or he will start copying you and then you’ll both freeze to death.

\--------------------------------------------------

from:  **‘Tetsuya Kuroko’**  tkuroko@mail.sdsu.edu

to:  **‘Ryouta Kise’**  ryokise@umich.edu

 

Kise-kun,

I told you you’d understand why I came to San Diego. The pictures you sent of the fall leaves in Ann Arbor were very pretty compared to the palm trees here but we don’t have snow. We won’t have snow. I can wear shorts all the way until Christmas and never have my legs go numb, unlike you. I appreciate you convincing Aomine to go back to morning practice but you both have to start wearing long pants. It’s only going to get colder.

Please continue to keep me updated. Our coach appreciates you telling us all your strategies and hopes very much we’ll be seeded against you in the spring. 

\--------------------------------------------------

from:  **‘Tetsuya Kuroko’**  tkuroko@mail.sdsu.edu

to:  **‘Ryouta Kise’**  ryokise@umich.edu

 

Kise-kun,

I’m sorry, the last part of my previous email was a joke. I’m paying attention to what you’re telling me and I’m not telling our coach any of it. Besides, if you look at your messages, you aren’t actually telling me anything valuable.

Also, no, I don’t know what Aomine-kun means when he says you have a ‘Yankee haircut’ now. You look the same to me. I think he’s just angry that your picture was nicer than his.

\--------------------------------------------------

 

from: **‘Tetsuya Kuroko’** tkuroko@mail.sdsu.edu

to: **‘Daiki Aomine’** daomine@umich.edu

_bcc: ‘Ryouta Kise’ ryokise@umich.edu_

 

Aomine-kun,

I think you need to explain to Kise-kun what a ‘Yankee haircut’ is, because I’ve seen his picture and I don’t see a difference. If you don’t explain, people will just think you’re jealous. How did you even notice he cut his hair, anyway? I showed the picture to Kagami-kun and we both think he looks just the same.

\--------------------------------------------------

from: **‘Tetsuya Kuroko’** tkuroko@mail.sdsu.edu

to: **‘Ryouta Kise’** ryokise@umich.edu

_bcc: ‘Daiki Aomine’ daomine@umich.edu_

 

Kise-kun,

I’m sorry but I don’t understand what you mean. I’ve double checked the address on the email multiple times and I only sent it to the intended recipient. Something seems to have gone wrong.

Regardless, I do think you should care about things like whether Aomine-kun notices if you cut your hair or not. It shows he’s paying attention to you and that means you two should be able to work better together. He’s always going to be a bright light but there is such a thing as a binary star system. Two stars orbit together around a single center of gravity and you have to consider them together in order to understand the properties of either of them individually.

\--------------------------------------------------

from: **‘Tetsuya Kuroko’** tkuroko@mail.sdsu.edu

to: **‘Ryouta Kise’** ryokise@umich.edu

_bcc: ‘Daiki Aomine’ daomine@umich.edu_

 

Kise-kun,

I asked Kagami-kun and he was able to understand how it works. Just trust me, and perhaps consider asking your literature teacher to tell you a little about how metaphors work.

\--------------------------------------------------

from: **‘Tetsuya Kuroko’** tkuroko@mail.sdsu.edu

to: **‘Daiki Aomine’** daomine@umich.edu

_bcc: ‘Ryouta Kise’ ryokise@umich.edu_

 

Aomine-kun,

Yes, Kise-kun also told me that there have been some strange things happening with my email lately. I’m sorry your address seems to be getting caught in the middle of things as well. I’ve been talking to the campus IT department but they said everything is working as it’s supposed to be. Please let me know if you get any other stray messages, especially from my correspondence with Momoi-san because, in her words, ‘Heaven forbid Dai-chan should email me himself.’

You should email her.

Still, since you already read it, I think you should ask Kise-kun to explain the binary star thing to you. I am not trying to turn either of you into astronomers but I think the best thing for you to do is figure out what I’m trying to say together.

\--------------------------------------------------

from: **‘Tetsuya Kuroko’** tkuroko@mail.sdsu.edu

to: **‘Daiki Aomine’** daomine@umich.edu; **‘Ryouta Kise’** ryokise@umich.edu

 

Aomine-kun, Kise-kun,

Congratulations on figuring out my strategy for getting you to speak to each other.

I don’t mind hearing from either of you. I miss you and look forward to the spring tournament and need both of you to be able to focus on your game so we’ll all be in our best possible condition when we face each other. That’s why I needed you to talk to each other rather than talking to _me_ about _each other_. You are teammates now and if you can’t communicate then you won’t stand a chance against us in March.

\--------------------------------------------------

from:  **‘Tetsuya Kuroko’**  tkuroko@mail.sdsu.edu

to:  **‘Daiki Aomine’**  daomine@umich.edu;  **‘Ryouta Kise’**  ryokise@umich.edu

 

Aomine-kun, Kise-kun,

The ‘us’ has been and continues to be intentional. It refers to both the entire Aztecs team and myself and Kagami-kun. I would comment on that being surprising but the emails I am receiving from both of you these days also include more plural pronouns than they used to. Kise-kun, your last email told me you and Aomine-kun are considering getting an apartment together off-campus next year. You’re certainly starting to plan ahead. I think it’s about time you both got around to thinking that way. Does this mean I can consider you both responsible for each other’s welfare from now on? I have enough to do looking after Kagami-kun. _  
_

We’re both looking forward to meeting you in the spring. Things seem like they’ll be very different than they were back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I love love LOVE this pairing but I've never written them before and this was a lot of fun to write! Many thanks to Skylark for the beta read. I hope you like it, thank you for the great prompt!!


End file.
